The Orgin of Yang
by Camren
Summary: Yang was once a normal little girl. Untill her daddy told her that he was angry with her mommy. He Inadvertently took control of her.
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy, where'd Momma go?"

"Away, my darling girl,"

"Why Daddy. I wanna be like a real family, Daddy. Really families have mommies." Matilda Asked. All she wanted was to be normal.

"Because normal is a fantasy, there is no normal. If you want to know where momma is, I'll tell you. I am going to kill her."

"Why daddy? Did she hurt you?"

"Yes she is going to leave me and take you with her," Karl lied coolly. This was never about Matilda but that his wife had all but promised to tell on him. Matilda was just a pawn. Karl Rotmensen was too smart to be tricked by his secretary wife.

"Why, do you have to kill her? Can't we just… I don't know scare mommy."

Karl had never realized it but it was at this moment that Karl became in total control of his daughter. "What do you suggest we do?"

"We have to give them a hint, don't we?" Matilda Asked.

"I Guess."

"What about a riddle. Hum." Matilda began to scribble something

_A tack you must not be to work with me._

_ "What about that daddy?" Matilda Asked. The reference to her mother's type of work was rudimentary, at best. She could do better later on, but _

_A Tack you must not be to work with me. I pace, scribble and inscribe. Be here by noon or I'll be a Lennie._

_Karl rewrote."You did very well, but your only 8. I trust you will learn over time." Karl went on. He typed the Note on his type righter. "Do you know what a Foil is?"_

_"The stuff you wrap your let over food in?"_

_"That's a type of foil. No the type of foil I meant was a literary figure. It is when two things are opposites."_

_"Like Yin and Yang."_

_"Exactly.__You're the Yin to my Yang."_

_"Can I be yang Daddy?_

_"Sure, my darling girl. You can be yang."_


	2. Chapter 2

As time came and went, so did Matilda's hopes that her Mother would be discovered. She wanted Mommy to be back. She felt bad because she helped daddy hide where her Mommy was. Daddy had recently pulled her from School 'You are much smarter than the other kids,' He told her. "You will never be the best if you don't challenge your self."

Earlier that day daddy had warned her 'If police come, sweetheart, you have to be ready. You can not tell them we have mommy." To which she asked why "If you want to play the game Matilda," He began, "you have to know how to bluff.' At eight years old Matilda shouldn't have known what that was. Her father had much earlier explained that to bluff to hide what you knew to use it to your advantage later on.

Matilda was in her room when she heard a door bell ring. In no way shape or form was she looking forward to this. In school teachers teach you that lying is bad. But daddy had told her to lie and would be angry if she didn't lie. She walked down the stairs. Her Clothing fitting of an Eight year old, her hair in perfect positioning, and her mouth smelling of Cinnamon.

"Oh, there she is now. Matilda, Honey can you come down here?" Daddy asked.

"Yes daddy."

"Matilda here come sit with me." Daddy said. Matilda did as told. She sat on the couch next to daddy and daddy put his arm around her. He kissed her on the cheek. This was not the normal father daughter kiss that any father would give his eight year old daughter. It was a peck, more of a show that anything. Matilda knew that this kiss wasn't of love.

"Mr. Rotmensen, your wife was reported missing today. Now, earlier in the week we found this note. We think that someone kidnapped your wife and…"

Daddy gasped, as if he was unaware of what was going on with Mommy. "You think someone has Rosann."

"We're sorry Mr. Rotmensen,"

"Let me know if there is anything I can do to help."

"We will if anything comes up."

"OK." With that the police officers left. "That, my darling is how you put on a performance. You have to know what people will expect. You have no choice but to read them." Daddy explained. Matilda knew that this would be the beginning of a new way of life for her.


End file.
